Remember
by I'm Nova
Summary: A last meeting RinSesshomaru. R&R, I beg you! Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Rin is not mine, Sesshomaru even… I am his, it is different… ok, they are of Rumiko Takahashi, you know it all (I hope to have written well the name).

NdA: My first fic on Inuyasha, if I did an OOC I ask forgiveness… considered that I have been writing it for midnight at two o'clock, I am not at my best. Read & review, I beg you! Oh, and I stay Italian, and my translator is more drunk than anymore…

Remember

Seventy years ago they were met… the child and the youkai. Rin had been his. She had travelled to his side for thirteen years. One day, he had been forced to realize that the child who had followed him had become a woman. She deserved more than what he was ready to grant her. He had left her at the first village and he had gone. Without turning back himself. But he had not abandoned her. Some of the men his subjects, in the Western Lands, merchants that spent their life in trip as him, even if for motives of pure profit, they had been entrusted of to periodically pass from that village. To inquire, and to report. He had known that she was gotten married. An unreasonable sharp pain in the bottom of his heart, that he was forced to remove. It was for this that he had abandoned her, after all. So that she could form a family. He had known about the birth of her children. He, however, had never approached to that village. Not once in all that years. Yet, now he was going to her. _Wait for me, Rin. _

They had not been his informants to warn him, simply he had felt that Rin needed him. He had followed his instinct. When he had entered the village, the chaos had bursted. Inhabitants terrorized who were sheltered in their houses, they shouted that the village had been attacked from the demons. He was passed in the middle of them nonchalant, without not even wasting a word to tell them that they were safe. His instinct had brought him to a door. He had simply opened her without making himself so many problems. The owner of the house, a man on the forty-five, had looked at him. He had fainted._ Tzk. He owes to have taken from his father. My Rin has never been afraid. _He had felt her scent. Scent of flowers.

"Rin? " he had called, with low voice. She was to the superior plan in her bed. Small and weak and with so many wrinkles, but the eyes had remained the same. And the smile. Oh, that smile… As soon as she had seen him, she was illuminated. He had looked at her in silence. Waiting, now that the instinct that had driven him had suddenly abandoned him. Alone in front of her.

"Sesshomarusama… " her voice, once ringing, it was as cracked. "… I have so hoped that you came. I didn't know whether ask it, but…″ His heart had understood. It had brought him back for her. "I am here, Rin". "I…am going, Sesshomarusama. I know, I am not afraid. But I feel better now that you are next to me. I don't know, I owe to have taken the habit to have you in the parts, when I die." She allowed herself a giggle. "Rin… I would like..." I would like to be able to do something. I would like to be able to hold you back here with me. Forever. He had not ended that sentence, but she seemed to have understood. "Tenseiga works once only, I know… and indeed, I am ready. Kurochan is waiting me, of hereafter… " Hearing to name the mortal that she had gotten married, Sesshomaru was stiffened. She had pretended not to realize it. "There is a thing that I wanted to ask you, Sesshomarusama… " "Tell me, Rin." "Will you remember? " There was a kind of anxiety in her voice. She had tried to make sense of herself. "We are as the leaves… that the wind sweeps away on every season. If something stays, it is the memory. My child will remember, and so my nephew. But in one hundred years, two hundred… the ancestress that has walked with the demons will be a legend. And then, the nothing." It was not the death to frighten her. It was _this_. He had understood it. "I will remember, Rin…I will always remember you." For every century and centuries that he still had before. He would not have allowed to spend one day without thinking about her. He had looked for her hand with his, to reassure her. And to seal the pact. "Thanks, Sesshomarusama... " She had fallen asleep. No… she had gone. He had gone out. Away from that house, away from the village, away from the ningens. Definitely.

He had lost her forever. It is this that happens with the humans. Her Kurochan was waiting for her, but Sesshomaru, also when he was dead, when the further enemy would have killed him, he would not have found her again anymore. Different they were the destinies of the men and the youkais. Anymore Rin. Anymore. Was it for this that, suddenly, did his heart ache? He had not suffered so for his father. He had not suffered so for_ anybody_. But now... The rain that had begun to go down from the sky, merciful, hid the first tears that the demon lord had ever poured.


End file.
